An organization, such as an enterprise, may have many employees or other personnel at many locations. To effectively carry out their responsibilities, personnel within the organization may need to communicate and collaborate with each other efficiently in a variety of ways using a variety of media. However, such communication and collaboration may be cumbersome or otherwise difficult, regardless of the where the personnel are located.